Greg Hazlett
Gregory Vincent Hazlett is one of the four protagonists. He is intelligent beyond belief, though he his social skills are lacking. He has a dual major in mechanical engineering and computer science at Eagle University. He is bent on success, and will do anything it takes to achieve his goals. Greg's storylines tend to focus on the plans he makes to tackle personal, academic, and financial issues. His plans are hard for others to understand and are often more elaborate than necessary. Family and Relationships *Laurel Hazlett - mother *Jeff Hazlett - father *Destiny - blind date *Colton Zidek - former roommate * Kevin Beals - roommate Before College Greg grew up in a very poor family. His mother worked at a factory while his father owned a junkyard. To please his parents, he would always pretend he was content with his life, but he never was. He would often spend time at his friend Stephen's house, just admiring all the everyday items that money could buy, that he never had. In 9th grade, he commited a crime that he refuses to talk about. Yet, he graduated as valedictorian of his class. His parents could not afford to send him to college, but he decided to go anyway, hoping he would be able to foot the bill by himself. Freshman Year On Convocation Day, Greg met Natasha, Kevin, and Tanya and became friends with them right before Dr. Stone fell through his office window and landed on Tanya's car, dying moments later. Greg is interviewed by a public safety officer about the events surrounding Dr. Stone's death. A week later, Greg sees Annie Hicks on TV, stating that Dr. Stone committed suicide, and Greg is immediately suspicious. Desperately needing money, Greg attempts to find a job on campus. After failing to get a job in IT and losing a job in the cafeteria for not obeying instructions, Greg looks to earn money in less orthodox ways. He begins by stealing clothes from the laundry room and reselling them. When Greg discovers that Kevin still has the key that Dr. Stone gave him before he died, he steals the key from Kevin's locker while Kevin is playing volleyball. He plans to return it to Dr. Hicks in exchange for money, but when he arrives at her office, he overhears an argument between Dr. Hicks and Josephine Stone. When he hears Mrs. Stone say to Dr. Hicks, "Franklin's dead, and it's all your fault!", Greg decides not to give her the key. Greg returns to the locker room and returns the key to Kevin's pocket. As Greg attempts to leave the locker room, some of Kevin's teammates enter, and Greg backs up into the fire exit door while trying to remain unseen by them. The alarms sounds, and everyone evacuates the building, except Kevin, who can't hear over the sound of the running water. Just as the fire crew enters, Kevin walks out of the shower completely nude. Kevin tells his friends about the experience, and Greg pretends not to know a thing. Greg tries to include Natasha, Kevin, and Tanya on his plans to investigate the murder of Dr. Stone. Only Tanya agrees to join, and Natasha tells him that she feels uncomfortable knowing about it. Greg boldly states that Natasha should be able to keep his secret, since he is keeping her crush on his roommate Colton Zidek a secret. Tanya and Greg research Dr. Stone's past, and Mrs. Stigburg shares with them that Dr. Hicks did not have a pleasant relationship with Dr. Stone, likely because of the way that Dr. Stone cut the salaries and benefits for the administration the year that Dr. Hicks became Senior VP for Student Affairs. Mrs. Stigburg later warns Greg about the dangers of investigating Dr. Stone's death, saying, "You don't know what Hicks is capable of." Sophomore Year Personality